In my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,055 and 4,951,543 and in co-pending application Ser. No. 446,215, I have disclosed a number of constructions of bridge systems for a guitar which increase volume and sustain of a vibrating string of the guitar. Also disclosed are bridge systems which have individual saddles supporting respective strings which can be independently adjusted longitudinally to effect string length fine tuning.
These constructions embody the principle of direction of transfer of the string forces to the soundboard via the saddle and to the principle of adjustability of the saddles so as not to diminish the optimum sound of a given instrument.
In further study I have found that by combining these two principles and incorporating them into a particular bridge system, a simple and practical embodiment can be obtained which can be installed as a retrofit or a new manufacture in a guitar and by which the saddles can be made adjustable and the volume and sustain are increased even further.